dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Ramirez
Carlos Ramirez is a human wizard and Warden of the White Council. He first appears in Death Masks, and properly introduced in Dead Beat. Description He works as a Warden of the White Council. Ramirez was the youngest ever regional commander in the Wardens.Proven Guilty, ch. 44 He is a combat specialist''White Night, ch. 38 and talented with veils. In addition to a silver sword he carries a handgun and several grenades.Dead Beat, ch. 30 Ramirez has naturally tanned skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and sharp-edged features (described by Dresden as "classically Spanish"); he is of average height.Proven Guilty, ch. 44 Ramirez always talks about his sexual adventures, and seems to have an obsession with hot chicks. Embarrassingly enough, in ''White Night, Lara Raith identifies him as a virgin.White Night, ch. 35 Biography Carlos Ramirez is a fierce fighter, who rides Sue, the zombie Tyrannosaurus Rex with Dresden in Dead Beat, aids Harry Dresden (in his flashback) in White Night, and also fights alongside Dresden in the same book. In the series ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, he fights alongside Luccio. He killed Grevane while the necromancer was distracted by Dresden. He was knocked out when Cowl magically threw him.Dead Beat, ch. 42 When the Darkhallow was interrupted, he was protected from its backlash by the reanimated Sue's body, which Bob moved to stand over Ramirez. Ramirez survived the events, albeit with four broken ribs and two dislocated shoulders.Dead Beat, ch. 43 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Harry Dresden tasked him with the security at Molly Carpenter's hearing. "AAAA Wizardry" In "AAAA Wizardry", Carlos Ramirez is mentioned as being a Warden-Commander of the US, and training young wardens in combat and in relations with the mortal authorities."AAAA Wizardry" ''White Night'' In White Night, ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, ''Changes'' In Changes, Carlos Ramirez is on guard duty outside the Senior Council Residence Hall. He called after Harry Dresden who can't stop being in the middle of a crisis. Molly promises to call him if he can help.Changes, ch. 7 Later, Dresden learns in a letter from Steed, that Ramirez was arrested along with some other young Wardens. They tried to rescue another group of young Wardens who had gotten together to make an attempt to kill Arianna Ortega and were discovered by Cristos and so were locked up.Changes, ch. 18 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Murphy says that she will kick up to the Wardens the problem of missing Paranetters in Oregon to the Fomor is other cities. She'll get Ramirez's help specifically on this.Ghost Story, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Thomas Raith updated Harry Dresdenon what's going on and told him that Carlos Ramirez had been hurt real bad against the Fomor a year earlier, he's not back in action yet. Warden Bill Meyers in Texas is giving the Fomor hell. The Wardens in Baltimore and San Diego are holding their own.Cold Days, ch. 19 "Cold Case" In "Cold Case", he teams up with Molly Carpenter in order to deal with the Holy Ascension of Our Lord in Unalaska.Unalaska - wikipedia Later, he gets gravely hurt by her Mantle when they try to have sex."Cold Case" Magic He uses a gauntlet as his focus. It projects a partial disintegration screen using entropy magic, a specialization of water magic.[[Jim Butcher] forum response] Notes References See also *The War *Camp Kaboom *Black Council *White Council headquarters Category:General Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Gulty Category:White Night Category:AAAA Wizardry Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:AAAA